


All Mine or Die

by JZcatt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Sacrifice, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Claiming sex, Collars, Cum Claiming, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time Blow Jobs, It Gets Worse, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kinda aftercare, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Leashes, Magic Cum, Magic Vibrator, Master/Pet, Multi, Naked Hide and Seek, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Stuck in a wall, Stuck in a web, Stuck in the floor, Sub Heat, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural reader, Vibrators, Virgin edge, almost bathroom sex, demon reader, maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: Puzzles, mazes, and no way out. 17 skeletons and one demon. She wants to use them. But this Demon is fair. The skeletons have 48 hours before they all die. All of them except those that she claimed. They have two options. Get claimed or die. Good luck.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone on Skeleton Island! A discord server owned by Writers_War_Z0ne. Special thanks to Wz (Writers_War_Z0ne) and Shy (AKA_Indulgence) for helping me come up with some good ideas.

She wanted power.

She got what she wished for but now she would forevermore be tied to this blank world of her own creation.

Only her imagination could compare to the vast possiblities of her world.

But it bored her.

She could twitter around and make large mounds of gold or make at her fingertips a dragon breathing down her neck.

She could puzzles, mazes, and adventures at the simple though, but when you are the creator you already know the answer.

Adventures and quests are only fun when the outcome is already unknown.

And who wants to solve a puzzle they already created?

No, she was bored. 

For she had the world in her palm, she could no create true life.

True, moving, and breathing sentient life to make decisions on their own.

She may have been the supreme ruler of her world, but she had no control over life.

So she watched.

Before she was locked away she was given access to the world through a large piece of glass, and she could watch the worlds around her wither away knowing she could never control life beyond her world.

What a dizzying thought, life in the prison.

So she watched.

But she schemed.

She had tried to escape, know was the time to bring others to her.

She had no idea if she could influence the outside world the slightest bit she might as well try for the worlds that already jumped and greeted each other. 

The undertale AU’s with the skeletons where the perfect option.

But she knew no one would submit to her willingly so she tested an idea she had seen in another world, one that would make them submit against their will.

With a little twist in her magic and changing the atmosphere, her experiments worked.

The claiming mark and magic seeped into her system. 

She let the magic fly through the air an warp her world as her will wished.

Anyone who would come in wouldn’t have a choice once she had claimed them, the process of leaving a bit mark deep enough to mix with the monsters inner magic.

And if her experiments with the atmosphere were correct, they wil have no choice to submit in any way she chooses once they were hers.

But it had been a long time since she had played a game with anyone, and where was the fun in claiming everyone?

She wanted a fight.

She wanted to hunt.

She wanted prey.

So she set to work, creating a moving maze.

The walls shifted and turned and no path was the same twice, confusing and perfect.

Then she created safe areas, unmoving pieces of land of trees, desert, mountains, villages, or dungeons that would remain in place while the maze moved around, but it would be so much easier to get caught.

Finally she made herself a mansion.

She prided herself on the different types of dungeons she set up and all the cells to hold who she claimed.

She wil never be lonely again.

She turned to watch the glass and the skeletons though it.

“Soon” she whispered.

She couldn’t reach them with her hands, she couldn’t snag them out of their homes.

So she did the next best thing.

She invaded their dreams.

In the creases of their minds she planted ideas.

She knew they would be curious. 

She knew it be dangerous

She was hoping it would be.

She gave them numbers.

She gave them times, and dates, and location.

But she didn’t tell them why. 

They needed to figure out for themselves.

Then she watched on her mirror.

And readied the dungeons. 

And readied her toys.

She watched skeletons work on a special machine.

None of them aware of the trap she laid out for them.

And then one day the machine worked. 

She grinned. 

In a flash, a bright painful flash that rippled her whole world, the world settled and she could see lying unconscious on the ground were the 17 skeletons she set out to own.

She whispered, and suddenly they awoke.

“Let the games begin.”


	2. Vanilla

The air felt artificial and overly hot. If that made any sense. Sans lowely opened his eye sockets and looked up to see...the sun? He shuttled up onto his feet much more awake then he was before. The first thing was the sun, the second were all the skeletons. He quickly counted them off and there were 15 others. Papyrus was to his right but he had no idea who everyone else was. They all seemed to be walking up at about the same time.

“Papyrus?” A voice that sounded like his called out and 7 heads turned toward the meek baritone. Blue eyelights stared at all the turned heads in a surprised stupor. “Uh, I meant my Papyrus?” The dazed voice asked before their hand latched onto a skeleton that looked much his brother. “BROTHER?” His own brother whispered. He noticed all eyes were on them but Papyrus locked eyes with him. “WHERE ARE WE? AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS, I DON’T THINK THEY WANT TO BE HERE EITHER.”

Sans looked around and tried to get a bearing on where he was. They were all sitting on tiles in front of a palace. On all other sides of them were a mix of trees and stone walls. But just looking out into the forest, Sans couldn’t tell where or if it ended.

“So…” He tried to start. “we know each other? are each other?” He questioned. We tried to gage what was going on in each head as some turned to their brothers, and others huffed and stared into the air pompously.

“I s-s-see you all are getting to know each other.” A voice that sounded like a hiss was behind him at the top of the palace stairs. They all turned, and some of them turned in decentesy. Others began to drool. Sans took in the form and averted his eyes in a blush. It had a human form, but it was naked. Sans didn’t know what gender they were since it became obvious that whoever this human was, was flaunting both. 

A thick cock about the size and length of his forearm was being sported, limp and hanging. From his angle he could see the folds of a cunt and the hole in their ass. They were shirtless and let the handful of boobs they had dangle. Sans couldn’t help but think that for whatever reason they were here for, had something to do with the naked human down the steps.

“I’m glad you all could join.” The voice was lighter, maybe feminine but had a teasing tone behind it. Like they knew something he didn’t. Sans didn’t like that.

One of the other behind him snarled, “What the fuck do you want?” Their gaze shifted to a skeleton that looked like he did, just edgier. He had a black jacket and a red undershirt, unlike his blue jacket and white undershirt. He was sharpier, and more red with a gold tooth. But Sans also didn’t care. He just wanted to get him and his brother away already.

“I wanted you all to come here.” The hissy voice spoke. “But you all made that choice.” The grin on the human’s face widened and the giant cock twitched a little. Sans winced and looked away again, not taken that as a good sign. “I have a game.”

Another growl sounded behind him, but he ignored it to pay attention. “The rules are simple. Get claimed or die.” The smirk grew cold and evil. The cock twitched again and Sans had to note that it grew. A pit in his stomach grew. “And by claimed, I will bite you, mark you. The magic will mix with yours and make it so you are  _ mine.  _ No matter how much how far you go, I will know where you are. And then I will  _ remind  _ you that you are mine.” The human slowly began stroking the base of their cock. The pit in Sans gut grew bigger. And he understood perfectly what she implied. “Along with biting, there is the initial fuck.” Sans winced again, trying to joke to himself that he called it.

“Now to be more specific-” before the human could continue one of the skeletons behind tried to attack. In a moment the humans eyes hardened and a bubble surrounded the attacking skeleton. “I will not tolerate attacking unless you expect me to fight back.” They snapped and hissed. The skeletons quieted down, even the one in the bubble. “If I fight back and I win, I bite you and fuck you until I think you’re fucked enough to not fight me. If you run and I catch you, I bite you and fuck you until your covered in my cum. If you give up now, I will bite you and fuck you. If you last 48 hours without getting claimed, you will die.”

Sans felt like throwing up. One of the skeletons looked a little turned on. “However” they started again, “I have hidden an artifact. If you can last 48 hour without getting claimed, and can find it, I will let one unclaimed live and return back home.”

Sans glanced at Papyrus and all the tight wound up feelings drained. He needed to win that artifact. He needed to save Papyrus. His mouth felt dry thinking of his brother being claimed, he almost wretched. 

“I will give you 20 minutes to run.” The human started again. Sans eyes widened in surprise. He needed to get him and Papyrus out of here. They couldn’t get caught. “Have fun in the Maze.” The hiss called, still stroking their dick while the stone walls moved. Sans watched as two skeletons raced in front of them all. “I would go now.” The human reminded and the rest of them took off in fear. 

As soon as they entered the forest they came across a bunch of large, tall stone walls. “C’mon Pap.” Sans whispered before taking Papyrus’ hand before taking off quickly, his brother a step ahead of him. Soon Sans and Papyrus were lost and unsure of where to go next. So they ran faster. Sans was already tired of running but he needed to find a place to hide, or where an artifact could be hidden. An echo crossed the sky. Looking up a smoke cloud covered the sun, Sans could only guess that meant 20 minutes was up. 

A screech mixed with a laugh echoed after, which only fixed Sans’ need to run and hide. So he and Papyrus ran again. They ran until Sans tripped over his damned pink slipper. He cursed and struggled before a wave of fear washed over him. He slowly moved his hand and took note of what position he was in. Upside down. He hesitantly touched around his waist before he noticed that his hip was stuck on some sort of grate. “Paps?” I called. He could hear his brother, and he could feet his brother pulling on his legs. He looked down into the darkness. “Paps? Bro? You need to run. Don’t get caught. Run.” He wasn’t sure if Papyrus could hear him. “Paps. Please run.” He could feel his brother hug his leg before he heard the echo of footsteps walk away.

Now all could do was wait. He couldn’t keep track of time down in the darkness and the dread just crept up his spine until a flesh covered finger touched bone. “What did I find?” He heard above ground. He shivered as flesh dragged up his leg close to his pelvis. “A skeleton ass in the ground, ripe for the taking.” Fingers curled around the waist band of his pants and he kicked out in aggression, one last attempt to not accept his fate.

Soon his bare pelvis was exposed and he could feel the cool air brush across him. “Now be a good skeleton and summon something for me to fuck, and then I’ll get you out of this hole.” A hand first brushed and then began to rub instantly against his bone. He whined and muffled himself with his hands. The rubbing was harder. “Be. Good.” The voice said. Sans could feel his magic begin to gather until he cried out as the finger suddenly slipped into a formed pusy.

“Beautifully. Simply beautifully. A pussy to fuck into the ground.” The voice laughed and hissed and continued to rub and finger him. Sans thrashed a little, knowing he didn’t actually want this but his body didn’t care. So he let out moans and cries into the darkness. Then the fingers left. Hands gripped his legs and spread him wide. He let out another whine, and then he could feel the tip of the giant cock press against pussy and he began thrashing, “Please dont!” He tried calling out, but he knew it wasn’t going to be worth it. 

It spread him and filled him little by little and Sans screamed. But his hips betrayed him and tried to meet the cock and fill him more. The human filling him laughed and moaned. Said how perfect he was and how tight, but he couldn’t hear anymore. All he could think about was the cock filling him and that this was how he was going to be stuck for the rest of his life. He moaned and thrashed again until he gave up and accepted. The cock was filled in as deep as it could. He knew he didn’t take the whole length, but it appeared to be enough for the human because they began to move in and out of him. He let out a deep moan and tear he only know noticed began trickling out of his eyes.

“Please!” He called out. What for, he wasn’t sure but the pace intensified. Suddenly he was removed from the hole. He was still mounted on the giant cock and he made him moan even more aggressively before the human rested their mouth over his collarbone and bit down hard. He wasn’t expecting it, nor the sudden thrust in the new position and he cummed long and hard around the cock. The mouth around his bone chuckled. The teeth were removed before he heard the whispered hiss of, “my turn”. And the thrusting got more powerful and harder and it made Sans scream again with his oversensitive walls being pounded. And then he felt them cum inside him. He moaned and cried again and rocked his hips while being pumped full. 

The mouth of the human licked at the new bite mark and whispered, “mine” into his ear. He couldn’t do anything so he just accepted being held, until the human began to walk away with Sans still on their cock. “Wa-wait. Please stop.” He called out through a moan. The walking gently fucked his used pussy and he couldn’t imagine being stuck like this all the way back. “Please let me have a break.” He whispered through a moan. The human gave him a look and Sans knew in that moment that the walk back was going to stay like this and this human was going to ring out every organism out of him they could. So he moaned into their chest, a giant blushing mess the whole trip back to the palace. He nearly organismed as they walked up the steps but it wasn’t enough until he was dropped on a bed full of pillows somewhere in the palace. The human growled and soon began fucking him more throughly. 

Sans screamed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on the next skeleton to get caught and what the Demon should do to them.  
(I have a big old list of the 17 Skeles and a couple ideas on what to do to them but I love getting opinions for you guys! Have fun!)


	3. Dream

She had just finished fucking the brains out of the skeleton she had just claimed before she decided to be proactive and go collect more. The skeleton - Sam? San? - was whimpering in sexual overload. She chuckled and bent down to lick the little pussy and made him cry out again. In a stroke of luck she realized he didn’t just want him to settle down at all so he summoned a vibrator with her magic and watched his eyes widen at the sight. “Please no.” He whispered while she smirked down on him evilly. She slipped her finger back inside him and let another low moan, overstimulated and begging. Then she shimmied the vibrator inside him and turned it on. The spinal column arched and she watched in magnificence of pure sexual frustration and lust. “I’ll be back soon.” She whispered before leaving the skeleton to writh in his cell. She had more to hunt.

\------

Dream was not having a good time. First he and 16 other skeleton had been kidnapped to some unknown dimension, two of them had been hi brother and Error of all of them. Now he is on the run for his life in an ever changing Maze away from some crazy multiverse Demon, intent on having sex with him or any skeleton they could get their hands on. Or their dick in to. Or their mouth on. It was in Dream’s best interest to remain unclaimed, and not dead. The artifact was what he needed to find.

But he also knew every other skeleton counterpart would be trying to find it too. His being tingled in fear and as he was running he nearly tripped over his feet. Behind him, maybe 20 paces back, was the demon. Still naked and cock hanging out, stiff and almost erotic. It mesmerized Dream before he remembered he should be running. He pressured his legs to run faster, and to take longer strides. But he wasn’t watching his step, as he rounded the corner, intent on escaping, his leg got trapped in a web. He fell face first into the webbing.

“HELP!” He called out, frantically looking around. He figured out how to turn over and began frantically trying to unstick his hands. His eyelight scanning for any to help pull him out, to save him from the trap. He could hear the footsteps. “No. No. No. No.” He whispered to himself, but only managed to tangle himself up more.

“C’mon. I got this.” He told himself trying to untie his ankle, felt dread, and looked up. Looming over his head was an erect cock, giant. Looking further up was the face of his captator with a very evil smirk on their face. He gulped as a hand was brought to his face and soon his mouth was aligned with the cock. He whimpered as the tip hit his teeth. “Take it” A voice like a snake commanded.

He stared at the dick almost in his mouth. Took a deep breath. And took it in. It was massive, just big enough to fit into his mouth and his jaw already hurt being stretched so wide. “Suck it.” They commanded and he did. Or at least tried. He muttered around it and whimpered and tried to beg before trying to use his tongue because nothing else seem to be working. The demon grunted in frustration. “Fine. I’ll just take it to another hole.” The cock was pulled out suddenly and he was pushed against the webbing.

Before he could think about what was happening, pants were shredded and soon his shirt was gone. As soon as he noticed his clothes were shredded the demon pounced. He could feel the hard cock rub against his bones and the demon’s teeth went into him. “W-Wait!” He called out but it was far too late. They had started the claiming process and all he could do was stick along for the ride. He could feel their rapt glee as they began humping his bone. “From a pussy.” He whimpered and gulped and listened to instructions. The dick moved from humping his bones to rubbing up and down his newly formed cunt. He cried out in pleasure and he could feel the demon purr. The tip slowly moved into him before he was hammered. “Too fast! Too-too fast!” He screamed.

“You will take my cock and you will love it whore.” A hiss whispered in his ear. He lowely moaned and blushed. “Good whore.” The voice praised and all he could do was writhe for the demon. His hips began to buck for the cock impaling him and he cried out again. “C’mon whore. Make me cum.” He felt himself squeeze for the demon when they asked and the demon moaned into Dream’ ear. “Good whore. I’m close. Give it to me.” He moaned and squeezed and bucked against the cock deep in him and then he was filled. “Good whore.” A whispered breathy moan breathed against his skull. “Your turn. You did so good.”

The smirk was back and he was ripped off the webbing. “Did you like the Dream Catcher?” The demon asked before whisking him away. Before he could realize what had happened, he was at the palace. Some poor skeleton’s moans and cries could be heard echoing in the halls. “Doesn’t he sound beautiful?” The demon whispered. “Soon you’ll be joining in the chorus.”

He was whisked again in to a room and they began grinding against him again. “Please let me cum.” He whispered. He couldn’t see the demon or hear them. But he could feel them working on still wide open pussy. He could feel something slide inside of him and then all he could feel was pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest the next skeleton to get claimed!


	4. Mutt

He was one of the view who took off running, but he always stayed close to the other Sans and Papyrus types. All he needed to be able to do was outlast the ones who were around him. His Sans was somewhere ahead of him and he needed to keep an eye on him. He needed to survive to get him home. He was panting already, not used to the increase in activity. But he also didn’t want to want to rest. Then he saw the naked human. They rounded the corner, almost right into his brother. So he attacked.

Bones flew from the air into an invisible shield that bounced off harmlessly. And eyes suddenly darted towards him. His brother locked eyes with him, and then Sans ran. And he was alone in maze with human out to rape him. He needed to fight.

So as the human approached he tried to grasp onto the soul, or pierce them but nothing seemed to take hold. He backed up and kept trying, running wasn’t going to work anymore and he needed to at least try. Suddenly he was being choked and lifted off the ground. The human had grabbed at his collar. “Form something.” A deepish voice whispered. So he gave up and forced his magic to form. 

He gasped and choked as the knee rubbed against his clothed dick. “Eh, the bitch has a cock. I can work that.” He moaned as the knee pressed against him. Suddenly he went slack and was dropped to the ground. He looked up to see the human produce a chain from...nowhere. It was attached to his collar and pulled. “Keep up bitch.” They commanded quickly before settling into a quick pace. 

He scrambled to keep up as he was led through the Maze, until they came across the palace they started in. He shivered as he was pulled up the stairs and down the hall of moaning and screaming skeleton. Their sounds echoed down the halls. But he was taken down a flight of stairs. He was suddenly pulled forward. “This place is for those who fight me.” A hand traveled down to his junk and was squeezed. He moaned before he was shoved to the floor.

“Bitches sleep on the floor. And Bitches dont wear clothes.” His pants were suddenly ripped off of him before he noticed he was chained to the floor. He was dazed as his sweatshirt and shirt was ripped off his body leaving him a naked pile of bone and a glowing red cock and ass.

The human grinned down and he watched as the human went past their cock and began fingering their pussy. He blushed and turned his head away. “Look at me bitch.” A hand grabbed at his chin and he could feel juices on his bones, and he could feel his face flush more. His eyelights wandered down the dangling cock and wet pussy hanging over him. The human looked between his face, and his dick before and evil grin spread across their face. 

Suddenly their leg was swung over him and the pussy began encasing his cock. He moaned out and through his head back not expecting it. They chuckled above his head and soon the whole cunt was surrounding him and pulsing. “You’re still the one going to get fucked, bitch.” Out of thin air again, the human seemed to have created a large, thick dildo but with almost a lump in the middle. He gulped and felt his widen in fear and a bit of lust. “That’s not going to fit in me.” The human chuckled. “Your puckered little ass won’t care.”

So the artificial dick was slowly pushed into him without any prep. “Please don’t!” He screamed. And then they moved. The human bounced on his cock and shoved it in a little more. And a little more. He both moaned and screamed and cried out, unsure of what he should be feeling. He bucked into the pussy and the knotted dildo was shoved a little deeper inside him. And this cycle of him bucking and getting fucked continued until he slowly realized he needed to cum.

“Please.” He whispered, his voice nearly gone from screaming. “Please let me cum.” The evil smirk reappeared. The dildo was suddenly slammed into him and he arched his back while screaming. While he was screaming he could feel the teeth on and through his shoulder. He could feel every thing inside him spill inside of the human fucking him and soon his bone were covered in spurts and spurts of white, sticky cum. 

The human smirked and lifted themselves off and began walking away. “Please don’t leave me.” He begged. But they didn’t listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error will be next. But here is the list of Skeles.
> 
> Undertale!Sans  
Undertale!Papyrus  
Underswap!Sans (Blue)  
Underswap!Papyrus (Stretch)  
*nderSwap!Sans (Marble)  
*nderSwap!Papyrus (Granite)  
**Splitfell!Sans (Shani)  
**Splitfell!Papyrus (Abaddown)  
Underfell!Sans (Red)  
Underfell!Papyrus (Edge)  
Swapfell!Sans (Black)  
Swapfell!Papyrus (Slim)  
Fellswap!Sans (Razz)  
Fellswap!Papyrus (Mutt)  
Dream  
Error  
Nightmare


	5. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This one has a different feel than the last three chapters

Error kept glitching out. He couldn’t help it as his feet pounded on the ground. He had tried to leave this cursed dimension. But no matter how hard he tried to escape this abominable dimension, he was stuck. With limited powers and being chased by a demon, all he could do was curse in fury. He cursed under his breath as his eye flared in pain and he rounded a corner.

He had to keep running so he could escape and then destroy this place.This glitch in the universe needed to go and he couldn’t be stuck here to destroy it. But before he could lament anymore than he already had been for hours now, he noticed the naked demon. He skidded to a stop before looking around for hiding places. There were a couple small holes in the walls. But nothing that would hide him before the demon noticed him. 

Cursing under his breath, he tried to duck behind a slab. He had been hoping that he would have been hidden enough. But no such luck. “Well, what do I have here.” A hissing like voice said from behind the rock before a hand grasped his neck and lifted him up. He choked and flailed as he was dragged up. His glitching got worse and everything felt like pain. “The destroyer in the palm of my hands. You’’l be good to play with.” He snarled out and tried to get his strings to corraperte but like the last several times he tried, it didn’t work for him.

He winced and growled again when a hand moved to his head to pet him. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to my touch soon enough.” The snake like voice cooed. This only made him struggle more. He began more aggressively flailing his legs and trying to lash out with his arms. One of flailing limbs made contact before he realized that it did nothing but anger the demon. 

The demon growled at him before pulling a rope from thin air. “Let-t-t go of me.” He growled out as the rope was tied around his arms over his head. “Maybe being dragged through the dirt a little will make you more compliant.” The voice hissed before he was dropped to the ground. He only snarled again as he moved against the ground. His arms stung from being pulled. But he continued to struggle until he came to the steps of the palace. His arms were numb from the dragging. 

He glared at the demon as he stared up at the crotch in distaste. “Think you’ve learned yet not to try and fight me?” He only snarled. But avoided the gaze of the demon. It chuckled before lifting him up and carrying him over the stairs instead of dragging him up. “Time for fun part.”

Error shuttered as he was carried past moaning and crying caught skeletons. He winced as the demon’s fingers began to roam underneath his shorts. “C’mon. Form something.” The snake like voice whispered to him, before he was taken to a cold room with no furniture. The fingers got more aggressive, feeling up every bone in his pelvis, making him glitch and wince in pain. But the fingers kept moving. 

He shivered in pain and disgust, but didn’t try and fight the hands this time. He glared at the demon, but ultimately accepted his fate. “Form something.” The demon said again until the folds of pussy squeezed the fingers. “Good.” The fingers moved and he whimpered trying to hold back a moan. “Let me hear it. I’ll make you love it.” His eyes burned and stung, but he opened his mouth not to block out the sounds. “Good.” The demon whispered again. He winced at the demon near his neck before teeth settled on the bone before licking.

“You taste like electricity. Delicious.” He shuttered and a mewl escaped him. The fingers began moving faster while teeth dug into his bone. He cried out and he continued to glitch. The shorts were stripped off and the dick was slide up against his entrance. He took a shuttered breath as he was slide into. “So good.” The snake whispered again. 

Error felt gross instead of good. He felt like he was going to be sick. The demon moaned and cooed while he mewled and cried. Soon the demon cummed and filled him up. With the rope still tied around his arms, was just left to collapse on the floor. While the demon left and locked the door, Error curled up as best he could and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you thought of this chapter. If you want you can hang out with me on Tumblr at jz-catt. Also remember look at the list of Skeles to see who you might want next.


	6. Break Time: Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight break from all the hunting and chasing and fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an important author's note. But as soon as I posted this chapter, the power went out.

She basked in the echoing sounds of moans and pleas. It was beautiful, magnificent. She wandered through her halls. But she was tired. Five hours of fucking and hunting are waning on her. She was having so much fun. Of course never have had any interaction before with sentient beings would be new and exciting. But she also acknowledged that her new little toys didn’t have as much stamina as her. She sighed and walked into the first room holding a skeleton. His limbs were sprawled out on the cushions. His eye sockets were wet and blue from tears, his pussy lips were slightly swollen with a little vibrator still buzzing away. She cooed at the sight and hissed in delight. The skeleton became more alert, eyes wide in terror and lust. “Please no.” He whispered.

Fresh tears tracked down the skeletons face, which made her want to see what other sound she could make. But she pushed her needs aside to make sure her new toy of many would make it through everything she had planned. He mewled and whined when she began fiddling with the vibrator, trying her best to move it out without being tempted to do anymore than that. The skeleton’s voice was hoarse and begging for her to stop, but she finally removed the happy little vibrator that had been tormenting him. 

A new, fresh set of tears was released from the skeleton, but she wasn’t sure why, she took the toy out. Maybe he needed to be cleaned? She cooed down at the skeleton before scooping him up without talking and walked down the hall. The skeleton was murmuring under his breath, but she couldn’t pick out what he was saying. Soon she came into a giant shower room with a tub in the middle. She cooed again. Being with other beings was exciting. All her toys would be so much fun to play with!

She carefully adjusted her hold, mindful of the pussy lips that were practically screaming at her to play with. But she would get her chance later. Right now, she needed to clean up the skeleton and make him relax. Maybe that is what she needed to do for all her new toys. The bitch certainly wanted her to stay. Maybe the bitch needed to be cleaned up too. 

Slowly the water filled up the tub and she excitedly carried her toy in with her, keeping him close to her chest as he mewled and blushed. But as soon as the warm water touched his bones he seemed to melt. She chuckled and produced a washcloth with pomegranate soap to clean the dirty bones and ease the skeleton into relaxing. He seemed hesitant at the cloth at first, but he didn’t do or try anything. 

She wet the cloth a little and started at the head, rubbing tiny circles into his bone. The skeleton purred and his lulled to the side, making her assume that she was doing alright. The circles got bigger and covered more area, slowly moving down into crevices. The skeleton muffled a moan but she didn’t give it much thought before she reached the little pussy lips. She gently skirted around his folds and continued down his legs. She couldn’t imagine trying to clean that piece of him without breaking her toy any further.

Soon the skeleton was clean and asleep. Conjuring up a towel, she dried herself and the skeleton up before walking back to the room. She took the time to replace the sheets with soemthing clean. She just tood there. Watching the sleeping skeleton with bags under his eyes, somehow look realaxed as he snuggled into the fresh sheets and pillows. She happily nodded when she discovered another thing she liked other than sex and playing games and with her toys. She liked these, almost soft moments, with her toys too. It was, afterall, just another way to play with them.

She nodded to herself before going over into the next room where the second skeleton she captured, lay. There was no vibrator in this one, just a really thick dildo that filled this one so beautifully, if just a bit smaller than her own dick. It would be a pity to waste such a perfect stretch, but she needed to clean up. Carefully she removed the dildo while the skeleton squawked and panted.

The skeleton was tearful and a bit out of it, so he didn’t really register that she was picking him up. The walk and sway to the bath was peaceful at least. With such a relaxed skeleton toy, it made quick work of of cleaning him up. He seemed to have fully fallen asleep sometime during the washing, encouargin her to send him to bed and work on the next skele. As soon as this one was dried, she changed the sheets and watched her toy sleep peacfully.

She wandered a bit down the halls to get to the other two skeletons. The first one was still naked and chained on the floor with the big knotted dildo in his ass. He must have heard her approach becuase his attention was on her in an instant. “Please take it out.” He sobbed. “It hurts so much. Please.” His cock was standing at attention, and the rim of his ass looked raw and swollen. She glanced him once over, before deciding that her bitch needed to be taken care of properly. She beckoned him closer. He nodded and slowly crawled over to her. Liquid was dripping out of his asshole and he winced the whole way. 

She clicked her tongue, mostly annoyed at herself for breaking her pet so quickly. She unchained him and as gently as she could, removed the dildo. He screamed and cried, but she kept working it out of him until there was a pop. He sobbed and muttered a phrae over and over, which she could have only assumed was “thank you”. His ass was still dripping, and she probabely needed to take care of that. But he would wash her pet first. 

Scooping him off the floor, after the intial screach, she made sure to be aware of his ass and dick and to not accidently jostle him. The bathroom seemed to great them as the tub began filling again. The skeleton whimpered as the warm water seeped over him, but began relaxing at the first strokes of the washcloth took away the dirt and grime. She cooed again until jolted in pain. She sighed and procurred an ointment to slide into him. He looked between her and the butter like substance before she made him turn around and stick his ass in the air.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did this time. Please don’t.” He pleaded softly, looking ready to cry. She tutted him softly, enjoying the terror, but also resenting it becuase she wanted her toys and pet to relaxe. She lathered up one finger in the ointment and slowly inserted it, almost teasing the rim. “I’m sorry!” He screamed before all that left his mouth was a series of chants, all using the word, “sorry”. 

She sighed and make quick work of coating his ass with medicne before she ended the bath. He was still crying, probably from pain, as she moved him into her arms and started to dry him. Then she carried him into a new room, with fresh sheets and pillows. She gagged at the thought of putting her pet in the bed, but didn’t want to prepare anything else for him. She laid him in the bed and started to leave. “Wait!” He called back frantically. “She turned to stare at him while he hide into his shell of nothing. “Please don’t leave me again.” He whispered. She sighed.

“I have one more skeleton to clean up. I will concider coming back.” And she left before he could say anything else. She metamorphically patted herself on the back, she could take care of her toys. She could take care of that pet. Now to finish with her latest capture. By the time she arrived, he seemed to be out of it. Until she touched him at least. His eyes shot open and gasped as if he was in pain. 

The underside of his face was caked in dirt and tears. His arms were still tied above his head like she left them. And all of his bones seemed to be caked in mud. He had angusih in his eye. He almost had murder. But there was something inside of him that seemed broken already. “Pity.” She mumbled, “I thought you would last longer.” She grumbled to herself, before untieing him and scooping him like she did the others. “Get-t-t off of me-e!” He hoarsly yelled, but not having the strength to do anything. Fresh tears seemed to start, and she was a little disappointed. But she didn’t say anything. Not as the water filled or she started to wash him like she had the others. 

He gritted his teeth and winced everytime the cloth came near him. He let out a grunt or a scream everything the cloth touched him. His eye glitched and pain flared everywhere inide of him. But he stuck it out. 

She sighed in obvious irritation. But let the flinching and grunting slide. “Soon, you’ll leanr to crave and beg for my touch.” She grumbled. The skeleton winced away again at her words. But as far as she was concerned, they were done cleaning. She roughly picked him before quickly carying him into a dimly lit room with only pillows and blankets but no bedding. But she didn’t care. If this toy was going to be defective and hate her touch, he could back to the cold slab room. But he didn’t fight her, so she had to give him something.

She felt like fumming. About maybe going and claiming anouther skeleton to release her pent up energy. But then she grumbled and remembered that the one skeleton with issues about being alone, didn’t want to be alone. So she grumbled and trudged to the room she put him in. He seemed, happier. He shyly waved her closer to him, with tears from only some minutes earlier still in his eyes. She glanced at the spot on the bed and then at the skeleton. “If I fuck you in our sleep, you don’t get to complain about your ass being sore.” His eyes widened and an audiable gulp was heard. But he hestiantly lay down in the bed, and soon she joined him. She dicovered another thing she liked a she pulled the skeleton close, with her dick resting in between the skeletons legs. 


	7. Shani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... apologize in advance if you came here for (this chapter) porn or fluff. I give you, neither.
> 
> On a different note, I started a discord to discuss theories and ideas for both Primal and All Mine or Die.  
https://discord.gg/VQJeNNk

He first had wanted to cower, but his master had gripped his crooked and bashed arm before dragged him down the maze. He held back tears and felt the bone crush a little more as he was forcibly dragged further into the maze. “You're insufferable. Slowing me down.” His master grumbled. “Of all the people in the Underground to get stuck with in this stupid maze, I got stuck with copies of myself and my worthless excuse for a  _ brother _ .” He winced at the words of his master, but only tried to keep up on feeble limbs in pain. 

They must have walked for hours. He couldn’t be sure, but he kept silent as he was dragged further into the walls of stone until the stone became bushes and trees. He couldn’t tell what this place was. But it was different than just the pure stone walls and confusion than his master had dragged him through. He could feel his master growl in anger before he was thrown against the wall. He fell like a rag doll against the floor before he let himself curl up in a little ball on the floor.

“I can’t believe we are still  _ stuck _ in here!” His master screamed. Under his breath he tried to whisper an apology, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt his master’s eye stare into him. “Why couldn’t you be anything more than just a waste of space.” He winced again but slowly started to look up, not enough to even look past his master’s boots. Before at least the boot collided with his skull. 

“Worthless Diplomat vermin. Do something for once in your goddamn life and help me figure out how to get me out of this fucking place.” He couldn’t see, but half-heartedly stood up on wobbly legs. When he could see, he could make out the difference in the area now. It now had become a maze of bushes, but on the ground were shapes. And leading each way on the ground was some sort of door. It was a maze, a puzzle, and a trap all rolled into one. 

With more force than was necessary, his master shoved him toward the first door but then turned his back and began examining the ground shapes. So he tried his best to figure out what kind of puzzle the first door was. There was some sort of switch, but it was stuck leaving the door shut. The lock around it needed not a key but a code. So he began searching around, slightly hobbling as he tried to figure out if code was connected to the shapes on the ground. While he was searching, he spotted a pool of golden like liquid with something glittering at the bottom.

He was hesitant to explore it, but he couldn’t leave the glitter at the bottom of the pool unexplored. He took a quick glance at his master, who seemed to be putting a puzzle together and near finished. He needed to accomplish something, before his master lashed out again. So he dived his hand in. It was thick like honey and made his hand feel wet and stuck. But he needed to get closer -

“You can’t seem to do anything right can you, fucking disgusting.” He felt the heel of his master’s boot push down on his spine, pushing most of him into the syrup. “All you seem to do is slow me down. Maybe I just leave you here to get raped? You would like that, wouldn’t you?” The front side of him was coated in the honey-liquid as he started crying. His master moved the boot between his legs and spread them, leaving his pelvis easy to molest. “There. For the first time in your life, your perfect for something.” Then he heard his master walk away, probably toward an open door, and left him there.

He nearly suffocated in the liquid. He didn’t have enough strength to actively keep his head from sinking in so it in moments of weakness all the holes in his skull would fill with sticky liquid, leaving him in a panicked state before he fought and gathered enough to bring his face up again. He hated it so much. Just being stuck and stranded. Then he heard footsteps. He wanted to think it was his master, but he knew better. It was the sound of bare flesh hitting tile, and the only person in this whole place who had flesh, was the crazy human who brought them all here.

A chuckle came from behind and made him uncomfortable and squirm as he started to suffocate again. He almost started crying again as a hand ran down his spine, straight to his pelvis. The hand moved the clothing he did have before they froze. Suddenly he was jerked from the pool. “ ** _Who hurt you?_ ** ” A deep and terrifying voice called out from the creature that just saved him from drowning. He gasped in breath of air and frantically looked around, but he didn’t answer. “I said -  ** _Who Hurt You_ ** ? Who hurt what is  **MINE** !?” The voice was full of anger and made him want to curl up into a tiny ball. He slowly began to panic when he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. So he didn’t say anything. Not as the demon in human skin began screaming at him, or when they surprisingly picked him up with the utmost gentleness and began carrying him out of the maze to their palace. 

It was terrifying. Being in the creatures grasp, but they were no longer screaming. So that had to be something good. They were still were overflowing with anger though, it was near painful. They soon arrived back to her palace. With still the gentleness he didn’t know one with such anger could control, he was carried up the stairs, down a hall, and into a room filled with pillows and blankets. He was then rested in the bed. He didn’t know what was supposed to happen. But neither did the human. “Someone broke you, a long time ago. Didn’t they?” And he couldn’t give them an answer.


	8. Interlude: Claiming Shani

She couldn’t just leave the skeleton without claiming them, but she suddenly felt... _ something  _ ride across her back. Should she claim this already broken thing? Should she risk it and leave the poor thing alone but leave the potential for escape? It would be such a shame to have to capture the skeleton again. Such a shame. But she also couldn’t risk letting him leave. But all she could do was look over the shuddering bones laying on the bed. She was filled with and emotion. She didn’t know what it was. The feeling was bubbling and angry. It pestered her. It made her either want to kill or claim. But she could only do one of those. She will figure out what this angry bubble was later.

She took it slow. She cooed and stroked the dirty bones of the skeleton she needed to claim. He shivered as she began nuzzling the bones at the base of his neck. “Don’t worry.” She whispered, “It will be over soon.” Her hands began to wander around the pelvis as she nibbled on the neck. She played around with the pelvic bones while taking the time to actually mark the collar bone. The skeleton couldn’t be quiet and let out the tiniest of moans and whimpers while he began forming genitalia.

“It’ll be over soon.” She whispered again, licking at the new bite mark while digging her fingers into the folds of his cunt. Her dick, that had been brushing against his leg bone the whole time, was now slowly being pushed in. The skeleton cried out before moaning through tears. “Soon.” She whispered again, not taking any time to go slow. She went deeper and faster into his tight and dripping hole before her middle curled and exploded into her newly claimed skeleton. She sighed and lapped at the bite mark again. She slowly removed herself before hesitating to leave the room. She felt... _ guilt _ ? 

Suddenly she was struck with an idea, leaping out of the room and feeling very proud of herself as she went to fetch a skeleton she thought would be perfect to keep the broken little thing company. She threw the door open to the black and glitchy skeleton, picking him up quickly as he began struggling and protesting. She didn’t actually hear anything he said. She happily plopped him into the bed of her newest toy. The black, glitchy one fumed and winced away. Both were stark naked and neither seemed happy in each other’s company. She frowned. But decided it was better this way.

She headed out the door, making sure to lock the door behind her. “They’ll be ok.” She whispered. Sighing, she went out to see if there was another skeleton ready to be claimed. 


	9. Interlude: Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the...4 month break? Five month break? I'm a lot more active on discord and you might be able to talk me out of procrastinating - especially right now during this whole pandemic. (I know have 6 weeks of unscheduled and unwanted no school or work).  
Join me on discord if you want! I have a server and I will be a lot less bored.  
https://discord.gg/bMfPzjH  
(wash your hands)

He had stopped running almost as soon as he started. He figured that, as long as he stayed ahead of the last skeleton he saw, he would be just fine. That worked out for him for the last...three skeletons he heard screaming. But now the maze got more confusing and less...random wandering. He had already put together three or four puzzles that just opened another way to get more confused and more lost in the maze. Which was...just wonderful. He felt like he should try and develop some way to just spontaneously combust whatever he was thinking about. That would be nice right about now.

He had found the fifth puzzle in a row without some sort of screaming or yelling in the air. He didn’t know if that meant the human had settled down or if he was missing something important. Probably it was that he was missing something. He nearly growled as he got the puzzle, some sort of code with pictures, wrong...again. Then he heard the snap of twig behind him and nearly jumped five feet. Behind him was a version of him, he could guess that much. He was short and stout. He wore spikes and a collar around his neck. He looked just about as done with this maze like he felt. 

“Have You Been Follow Me?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down. The skeleton with a mix between a scowl and smirk gruffly chuckled. “I spend less time trying to solve’m myself if I could tail behind you.” He narrowed his eyes a little and took a glance at his counterpart before trying to solve the puzzle again. And then he heard it. The not so subtle scream of another skeleton being taken. He whirled around to look at the lazy counterpart who seemed to be asleep against the wall. “Lazy Bones, If We Both Want To Get Out Of This We Need To Keep Moving.” His counterpart opened his eyes and glared. “we? buddy there is no “we” it -” “Nope. If You Want To Keep Following Me You Need To Do Some Work Too Because This Puzzle Isn’t Being Solved At This Rate.” 

The edgy version of himself shrugged and then summoned bone attacks lined with red magic. He widened his eyes at the madman and dove to the side as the bone attacks flew over his head and into the puzzle - destroying it. There was an overwhelming silence as the rocks and dust settled. “Do...do you realize what you’ve done?” He asked in the softest voice possible. From the countless hours he had already been in the maze, he knew how well sound carried and how easily it could be pinpointed. There was no way the demon wasn’t already on their way. 

And before he could get up, the edgy skeleton was already gone. He heard running footsteps pound away from him - he knew he needed to move quickly too. But when he tried to stand up a searing pain ran up his leg. He hesitated to look down but he had to anyway. The puzzle, made of some sort of rock, had shattered and flown across the whole “room” and a rather large piece of it had landed on his leg and he could see a fracture in his bone. He nearly began crying, but he tried to shove it down inside of him. He was in pain. He felt betrayed. And he was going to be stuck here until he was raped like all the others.

He almost resigned himself when red eyelights peeked around the corner and the slightly familiar skull came into view. 

“I Thought You Left.” He whispered to the edgy skeleton. “i though’ ya were behind me.” The second skeleton admitted in a soft yet gruff voice. The rock was moved easy enough, but the biggest problem was the fracture. “i’m shit at healing magic. sorry can’t do much.” The two of them were in silence until he tried to move again. The edgy skeleton’s eye sockets widened and tried to stop him. “I Don’t Know About You _ Sans _ But I Am Not Going To Just Sit Around If I Can Help It.” The edgy skeleton looked around nervously and slowly helped the skeleton in pain up to his feet.

He winced and bit down a cry of pain at trying to put pressure on his bad leg. The edgy skeleton was next to him, pulling him in and having him not put any weight on his bad leg. “Thank You” he whispered. The two started moving away as quietly as they could. “If We Are To Stay Together,” he started to whisper, “Then We Can Not Both Be Sans. We Need Another Name.” The edgy sans shrugged and they both thought for a moment. “How About I Call You Red?” 

Red let out a choked laugh. “red eh, why red?”. He gestured to Red’s clothing style “You Seem To Favor Reds and Blacks. And Your Magic Is Red. So I Thought It Would Be Easy To Remember.” With an amused huff, Red replied “well i need to call ya marble then.” He almost stopped in his confusion. “Marble? Where Did You Get Marble?” Then Red smirked, “ya got hit by marble. Though’id be easy to ‘member.” 

And as they walked - the sounds of the maze were filled with moaning and screaming again.


	10. Edge

Admittedly he had gotten cocky. He had been proud of his ability to solve puzzles as quickly as he had been doing. After actively ignoring the screams of other skeletons, and then the sudden silence - he started slowing down. He had grown confident that he was far enough ahead, that he started taking more time with his puzzles.But somehow he forgot that getting out of the maze, or far into the maze wasn’t the goal - it was supposed to be to find an artifact so that he could leave.

Which is how he ran into the thing that captured him and his brother from their universe and brought to this fucked up game. He fumed at the human and tried to summon a bone attack. The thing smirked at him when he couldn’t get a proper hold of his magic. The human began to reach over to him when he lashed out and physically struck the human. He made contact, and he knew then that he made a mistake. There was a fury in the thing’s eyes that would undoubtedly be made to regret.

But it backed off and smirked. He was...nervous at how the demon responded. So he attacked again. This time the human blocked his punch and twisted it painfully. The smirk on their face said everything he did not want to acknowledge and continued to fight. He missed the humans face when his sleeve ripped and toppled over onto the ground as the only thing keeping him up was his sleeve. The human didn’t move, except to taught that they now had the sleeve of his uniform. 

He was steaming. How dare this flesh bag try and undermine his abilities. Taunting him wordlessly. Waiting. He wasn’t sure what the human was waiting for though. He was no coward though and he would not run away from this fight. This fucking human needed to be taught a lesson. So he attacked again. And again. And each time he attacked, the human seemed to rip another piece of clothing off of him. He didn’t even notice until his shirt fell away in tatters and he could feel his pants start to slip off his hip. 

The human smirk widened and his soul sank. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! He attacked again and was thrown on the ground. He couldn’t move. It didn’t feel like he could breath. Was this what the human planned? It didn’t feel like he could move anything as the fleshy fingers began exploring his bones. This wasn’t how this fight was supposed to go down. This...this wasn’t how he was supposed to have his first time. 

The fingers tore away what was left of his pants and began to gently wander around around his pelvis. He...he wasn’t crying. If anyone asked, he got something stuck there and since his arms were obviously pinned there was no way to get it out. He...he didn’t want to be touched like this. The fingers got more insistent of rubbing his bone. He didn’t like it. It was uncomfortable and made him feel...weak. He wasn’t weak! He just...couldn’t escape...oh god he was going to be raped. 

His mind was running wild as tears trickled down the sides of his face and the stomach began to slowly curl. What the fuck is this feeling? His captor chuckled at him and he could feel his magic form...something. Fuck he had never done this before but knew that it didn’t feel like how a penis would feel and he really didn’t want to concider the fact the he might have made a vagina. He was a man! He felt...betrayed by his body. He felt sick actually, and even sicker once he felt on of the meaty, fatty fingers sliding into his opening. And the finger rubbed.

He didn’t know where the moan came from or why he was moaning. This was maddening and sick, so why was his body enjoying it. The finger inside of him began to play around, and his bones got hotter and his breathing started becoming uneven. Why was his body doing this to him? “Well, well, well. Looks like someone here is entering heat.” The flesh bag said somewhere he couldn’t see and his mind froze even as his body got hotter and his mind clicked into place.

He did this to himself, didn’t he. He had probably been the only adult in the underground who had never had sex thus he had never gone into heat. He had been...hoping to wait until it was safe enough. Now he was stuck here, crying on the dirt floor as some worthless human fingered his vagina. “Am i your first little slut? You should be lucky. I’ve watched you. You never gave yourself time for pleasure. Now it’s my job to make sure you get plenty of it.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. He just wanted to be left alone at this point. Screw his pride if he could just keep his virginity away from the psychopath. But he doesn’t get that choice. “Please don't.” He somehow was able to mutter out between the sobbing and the difficulty breathing. When did he start bawling like a child? His crying was mixed with moaning and he hated himself. He hated how much his body betrayed him. It made him go into Sub heat, he formed a vagina. He was…

“Go ahead. Tell yourself your weak. I can see your mind working. Of course you would have a vagina. That’s all you're good for. Soon you’ll learn to love your heat. To love my cock.” He choked on a sob as the human began to say his thoughts out loud. “Go on. Tell me you're weak.” He couldn’t though. He wasn’t weak. He spent his whole life trying to be strong; he couldn’t just be...weak. “Tell me what you are.” The voice demanded and the fingers got...particularly aggressive and found a spot his body just craved to be hit. He would have curled in on himself if he could. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t actually admit he was weak.

The thing chuckled. It sounded deep and had a snake-like quality to it. The chuckling turned into full insane laughter as the fleshy hand grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air to choke him. “You think you have any control in this situation.” He was gasping loudly at the lack of oxygen, trying to kick his legs out but his mind felt numb. What the fuck was this thing doing to him? There were still fingers in his opening. Still stretching him and pounding, making him squirm and cry more. 

“You are mine. And since I first found you, you have been mine even then. Do you know what that means slut?” The world felt like it was going dark for him. “It means I do whatever the hell I want to your body.” Then he blacked out.

He woke up again to a pounding in his hips. He couldn’t figure out if what he experienced was just a dream or...he snapped open his eye and almost began sobbing again. Of course it couldn’t be a dream. If it had been a dream, then why was the naked flesh bag pounding into his vagina with its penis. His stomach felt...off. His body was riding in waves of pleasure and want. But he didn’t want this! The human paid him no mind to the fact that he was now awake. Still pounding into him, making him stretched and aching.

The human moaned and began pounding even harder. He felt his stomach wind tighter and tighter, like he was going to explode. The human glanced up at his face, as if knowing what he was feeling. “Beg for it.” It said. He didn’t know what he was supposed to beg for, he didn’t want to beg for anything! The pounding became slower and more drawn out. “Beg. Beg for my cock to pound you.” He did not want that though! But his body told him a different story as he began crying in frustration. He nearly sobbed, but tried to control it. The pounding slowed down further and his body demanded the stimulation - it craved it. His hips acted before he could think and he tried to push himself back onto the penis.

He was horrified at himself. Why would his body do that?! “I guess you want this more than I thought. Gotta tell me what you want though.” The human had an evil smile on their face. It knew exactly what it was doing. He did sob this time as his body continued to betray him, seeking out the member to impale himself on. “P-please.” He muttered. He just wanted to get this over with. “Please what?” The voice asked him, he was about to cry. “PLEASE FUCK ME!” He screamed, dignity be damned. He was sobbing and moaning as the human started the pace again. 

Then it felt like he exploded with pleasure. He was so tired and almost felt dizzy. Like he was floating. But the floating feeling was disturbed by the human who was still going. He looked in horror as the human smirked at him, continuing to pump into him. He felt sore. He wanted this to be over! Why was the human still going? As suddenly as his explosion, he felt the human explode too...into him. He was pumped full of semen from the human, he could see it settle into his...when did he make a stomach. Or a womb? Why did he have a womb?

The semen settled in his womb and the human continued pistolling into him. “Please stop.” He tried to yell, but all that came out were whimpers and moans. The Human chuckled and patted his head while continuing to pleasure him, he could feel that his body wanted to explode again. “Not yet my little whore. I made the decision while you were asleep that you would be perfect for me to make a baby in. Don’t you like that idea? I need to fill you up and make sure that you get pregnant. And if not today, we’ll try the next heat.”

He couldn’t believe what he heard even as he cried even harder. Cumming a second time.


	11. Interlude: The Night Cycle

She sat on the balcony of her palace looking out over the mazz. While she could cheat and see where all of them were at the moment - she prefered to be fair and to see who actually wins their freedom. She still had a lot of plans for the skeletons she planned to collect. Except for the one that hurt her littlest toy, he would not be claimed. 

She looked over the maze as it grew darker and darker. There was no real light source in her prison - only an artificial day and night cycle. She wondered if hunting would change because it was night. As she thought she ran her hand over the skull and then the expanded stomach of her newest catch. He had fallen back asleep recently and she decided that it would be a good idea to stop for the night. Just because she had the sex drive of a demon and a cock hard enough to back it up, that didn’t mean her toys could her intensity. She summoned a knotted plug for the newest skeleton and gently slid it in. Couldn’t have any of her cum go to waste. More tears cropped up in the skeletons eyes and she cooed at it while brushing them away.

She picked up her captive and rocked slowly. She could feel her cum slosh inside of him. She couldn’t wait until he took to having her child. As the night cycle started she laid the skeleton onto her own bed. Then headed back onto the balcony. It was dark. Pitch black. Almost the perfect time to go hunting, but would that be fair of her? She looked to the sky. She couldn’t create a moon, but she could make something else. She smirked and cast her fingers into the air and created a...billboard? It wasn’t really a billboard she supposed, since everyone could look up into the sky and see it no matter where they were.

It was like those game shows, the ones that showed the faces of each contestant either untouched or with a big “X” in it. Except she set it up differently with the 17 different faces of the skeletons she captured. As she thought more about what she wanted it to look like, it began to morph for everyone to see. It started out with 17 simple head shots of each skeleton with a nickname for each underneath, Vanilla, Cinnamon, Blue, Stretch, Marble, Granite, Shani, Abaddown, Red, Edge, Black, Slim, Razz, Mutt, Dream, Error, and Nightmare. And then she created a separate box labeled “MINE”.

Before she actually moved any of the pictures into the box, she willed herself to...listen to everyone all at once. She could hear the snoring of one of the skeletons downstairs and she could hear two skeletons somewhere in the maze talking with each other. She didn’t actually pay any attention to what they were saying, she just wanted to know their reactions.

She slowly moved the Vanilla into the “MINE” Box. She heard one of the skeletons hiccup a sob, and then she got an...idea. She took the time to remember Vanilla in her favorite position, when she came back for the first time to see him so...utterly wrecked. His pussy dripping and eyes crying as the vibrator buzzed away. Then she replaced the headshot with that image ingrained in her head. She heard several gasps of horror and shock. The one who gulped down a sob, actively cried “BROTHER” as if that would bring him back.

Then she moved Dream into the “MINE” box. The image of him sucking her cock was one her favorites. So that headshot changed too. She heard someone repeatedly chant “nope” over and over again as if that would help him to ignore their current situation. Next was Mutt, and she changed his picture to their time in the tub, his ass in her hands, raw and bleeding as he broke down crying - begging for her to stop touching him. She heard someone growl but she ignored it in favor of moving her least favorite toy, Error, into the “MINE” box. The picture was him covered in dirt, laying unmoving on the floor of the cell with his pussy dripping, arms still tied above his head. No one made any notable comment.

Next was Shani. The only one she didn’t really have a favorite image of yet. She decided to default to the face he made when she claimed him. Her blood boiled as some inconsiderate buffon said “Good riddance.” She did not take kindly. She tucked the voice away so she would remember to kill him instead of claim. She looked over your shoulder at the sleeping skeleton as she moved his picture into “MINE”. She heard someone vehemently cursing. She was intregged at what she might hear him say, “fuck marble I can’t look. fuck fuck fuck.” She heard a a second voice sooth the first one, “You Don’t Need To Look Red. I Don’t Blame You. Just...Keep Your Head Down.” She then changed the image to what Edge looked like as of that moment. Puffy eyes, puffy cunt plugged up, and the extended midsection of semen.

With that, she focused her attention above the billboard to make a countdown clock. 39: 54. They still had about 40 hours to give her chase, 40 hours to find the artifact, and 40 hours to get claimed or die. She let out a chuckle as she moved out of her room and down the hall. Time to find the next skele.


	12. Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! I have over 100 kudos on this story! Thank you all for liking it so much.
> 
> Please comment what you guys think of the story so far (and what you hope you might see in the eventual sequal)!

He didn’t realize he and his brother had fallen asleep until a bright light shone across the sky. He quickly shook Sans awake - unsure if they needed to move quickly. Maybe an hour ago they found a ditch in the ground covered in rocks and bushes. It wasn't perfect, but when hiding in order to rest for just a moment. It worked. He kept watched while his brother rested his eyes. Sans did the same for him sometime earlier - he hated that he had to cut his brother’s nap short but they couldn’t risk being stagnant for long if they were close to being found.

“Papy? What Happened?” His bandana was askew and his eye lights warbled as he tried to quickly wake himself. He felt so guilty. He knew deep down that he somehow brought this upon them. He had been messing with the stupid machine when he blacked out and woke up in the strangely bright world surrounded by walls on one side and a castle on the other. He had theorized about the multiverse theory - and the proof was all around him. 

But he did this Blue. He somehow broke into this  _ fucked _ up dimension. Trapped after being told the options were to get raped or die. Neither of those options were preferable, thank you. But there was that one hope dangled in front of them. If it existed, he needed to get it for Sans, his Sans. But as much as he wanted to believe, he knew in his soul it impossible to get, and impossible for Sans to accept it.

He didn’t answer his brother, opting to look into the sky as magic formed like stars glowing in the sky. It was...almost beautiful. Except he didn’t know what they meant yet, did he want to know?

It was a giant picture of all the skeletons that were trapped here. With some sort of obscure nickname attached. It didn’t take too long to find him and his brother. The..was it the magic that called them that or the weird human who controlled this dimension. Was it even human? He had been thinking about that for a while - but pushed it off to the side again. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter. But for whatever reason, he was nicknamed Stretch and his Sans was nicknamed Blue.

Then the picture changed, dividing into two boxes. One empty with a giant label proclaiming “Mine” and the other box filled with all 17 skeletons (It didn’t take Stretch any time to figure out what “mine” meant). One picture labeled “Vanilla” moved into the empty box - and then it changed. He shut his eyes and quickly covered Sans’. His brother didn’t even complain, he could feel his brother cover his hands as if two sets of hands would work against the image scarred into the sky. It was...lewd to say the least. He pushed it out of his head before he could think about it anymore. It disturbed him - especially since that skeleton was an alternate Sans, probably the closest looking to his. It made him sick. Especially when a dark part of his mind considered that nothing about that picture was fictitious. 

His eye opened a little, and then squeezed back shut as he muttered to himself. “nope, nope, nope, nope.” His brother squeezed his fingers and pushed his head toward him, and he was more than willing to oblige the comfort to his brother. They were in an absolutely fucked situation - hehe, fucked - and the images their captor was putting into the sky was a not-so-subtle reminder of what would become of them if they couldn’t escape or if they chose death.

He and Sans stayed put with their eyes closed for a while. But they couldn’t risk staying put. They needed to move, he needed to find Sans a way to escape. He opened his eyes and his eyes were in line with the largest cock he ever saw. He didn’t even think as he scooped up his brother and  _ ran _ . 

“Papy! What’s Wrong!?” He didn’t answer, his brother already knew what the answer was since he knew Sans had opened his eyes by now. But he couldn’t run forever. He...he needed to give Sans time to run away. He was already panting and tired from the brief spurt to getaway. As he rounded a corner he let go of his brother. “sans. You have to continue running.” But Sans didn’t move. “Papy…We Can Both Make It Out. I Know It. Please…” Tears began trickling down his cheek. Both of them actually. “we...we can’t run forever. please. just let me save you.” Sans looked conflicted. So he began walking away, “Papy…” his brother called out, before he wiped away the tears and slowly started running the opposite direction.

He felt a sob choke him. But he had to turn around and face the music. Or the cock. Or whatever the fuck awaited him. 

The human had a smirk as he slowly trudged back. They had been walking slowly, almost tauntingly. As if it knew he would turn around. It stopped walking toward him. He stopped walking, trying to figure out what was going on. The human’s eyes narrow and their hand moved up and their finger curled in a “come hither” way. And he realized that if he wanted to give Sans time to escape, he needed to go to the human himself. He gulped and took a slow stuttery breath. 

The human’s cocky smile never faded as he continued getting closer. His body was shaking and he was reminding himself that he couldn’t protect Sans forever, but at least the human would be distracted. Soon he stood in front of the human. Unsure of what to do next. The human-made the decision for him. It didn’t speak. It just gestured to the floor, so he hesitantly kneeled where he was eye to dick again. The human stepped closer and grasped the back of his skull to move him where it wanted. He didn’t fight. He didn’t know if fighting would make the human distracted longer - but he didn’t have the energy to try. He just needed to distract long enough for Sans to escape. He kept repeating that idea like it was his new mantra. 

Instead of the human pulling him to suck its dick, it pushed passed so his mouth was aligned with the pussy (he tried to ignore the dick resting on his head). He had never done this before, but he continued his mantra of “for Sans” and started to explore the folds of the pussy with his tongue. The human above him moaned and his head was shoved closer into the nether. He didn’t want to think about what he was doing - but it was hard to ignore especially as the human began jacking off over his head as he continued his cunnilingus.

He felt sick as he pleasured his captor, and the human began to push into his face before he heard it command him to strip. He really didn’t want to do that. But couldn’t risk fighting. He gathered as much willpower as he could to strip his pants off first. Next was his hoodie and tank top. The human leered down at him and pushed him into the ground. “Should I fuck an ass or a pussy?” The human asked him, and he didn’t know what to do. It ground its calloused foot into his pelvis and he willed his magic to do whatever it needed. 

What ended up forming was his dick and ass. The human smirked over him and flipped him over, face-first into the ground. It lifted his ass for him and then hilted all the way in. Nothing could have prepared him for the raw and blindly pain that swept over him. “STOP STOP STOP!! TO MUCH! IT HURTS!” but the human didn’t stop. It pulled out slowly and then shoved itself back in. 

He screamed and clawed at the ground, his vision blacked out and he was surprised that he hadn’t passed out yet. He was doing this for Sans. He had to remember that he was doing this so Sans didn’t go through it. That didn’t stop the scream that escaped his throat as another thrust rammed into him and teeth sunk into the bone of his clavicle. “please” he muttered. His voice was raw, almost gone. “please stop.” But it didn’t stop until it pulled out and covered his spine and his ass in cum. He wasn’t passed out though - just extremely out of it - as the human picked him and started carrying him back to...somewhere. 

“Don’t worry.” a voice whispered in his ear “your brother will be caught soon enough.” A new round of tears at the overwhelming despair that washed over him. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plentiful Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991191) by [Leon_Moon_Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Moon_Suns/pseuds/Leon_Moon_Suns)
  * [No complaints, just obey!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218495) by [PrinzessDina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina)


End file.
